StArs (Girl Group)
StArs '''is a girl group belonging to The Company. They debuted in 2007 with "Little Liar". Discography ''"Enemy Mine" - 2005 (a part of The Company Trainees Vol.1) (includes all predebut members). (Album B-side).'' ''"StArs" - 2007 (OFFICIAL DEBUT) (Single) (Selina Janet Lee leaves The Company shortly after debut promotions). '' ''"L.O.V.E.L.I.F.E." - 2008 (Roon leaves The Company shortly after debut promotions) (EP) (Madeline is added into the group).'' ''"In The Blues" - 2009 (Studio Album) (Roon is replaced by Nadia and she sings Roon's lines). '' ''"Sparkle" - 2009 (Studio Album). Joon Mi joins the group. '' ''"We Appreciate You" - 2010 (EP). Marie joins the group. '' ''"Elle" - 2011 (Studio Album). First Japanese album. Last release with Madeline.'' ''"Woe to Me" - 2012 (Studio Album). Second Japanese album. '' ''"Seance" - 2013 (EP). Final Japanese release. Last release wirh Joon Mi. '' ''"Creep" - 2015 (Single). First Korean release since 2010.'' ''"Oh Baby" - 2015 (Single). '' ''"Animal" - 2018 (EP). ''' Pre - Debut Line Up 'Selina - 'Left The Company in 2007 after debut promotions. Was born on January 30, 1989, and was Leader and Lead Vocalist. Her birth name is Selina Janet Lee. She moved back to the United States and is currently a soloist under Marginalized Studios as Selina Janet Lee. '''Roon - '''Left The Company in 2008 after their first comeback "L.O.V.E.L.I.F.E.". Was a Leader after Selina left and a Vocalist. Was born on April 16, 1989. Her birth name is Lee Min Young. She also was a member of the girl group B.15. Nowadays, she has left the limelight. '''Tiana - '''Left The Company in 2006 before debut. She was supposed to be a vocalist and visual. She now has retired from idol life and married to Lee Hong Seok in 2012. She was born on November 8, 1990, and her birth name is Min Hwa Yoon. '''Arya - '''Left The Company in 2007, right before debut. She is now known as the Main Rapper of the group ChRYSTALS. She was born on October 24, 1989, and her birth name is Soo Ah Yeon. 'Sin Bi - 'Is the only pre-debut member who is still apart of StArs. She is the Main Vocalist of StArs and was born on July 20, 1989, and her birth name is Yoo Si Hwan. Debut Line Up 'Yumi Mikazawa - 'She was an addition to the group after the departure of Tiana. She is also a soloist and was a member of the duo ICy and Minnie. She was born on March 17, 1986, and her birth name is Mikazawa Yumi. Yumi is the Lead Vocalist and Face of The Group. 'Min Hee - 'She was a last-minute addition to the group after the hasty departure of Arya. She was born on July 9, 1991, and is a vocalist. Her birth name is Jung Min Hee. Comeback Line Up '''Madeline '- She was added in 2008 after Selina and Roon's departures. She left in 2012 to focus on being an actress, but left The Company in 2014. She released a solo EP under her Korean name Lee Soo Jung in 2018. She was the Visual, Center, Main Dancer, and Vocalist. Her birth name is Madeline Magdalene Lee and she was born on August 4, 1993. 'Joon Mi - '''She was added in 2009 along with Nadia. She left in 2014 to become a housewife. She was a vocalist and Lead Dancer. Her birth name is Kim Min Ah and her birthday is December 18, 1992. '''Nadia '- She was added in 2009 along with Joon Mi. She is currently the Main Dancer, Visual, Center, and a Vocalist. Her birth name is Yoo Hyun Jin. She was born on October 12, 1993. 'Marie '- She was added in 2010. She is currently the Lead Dancer and Main Rapper. Her birth name is Sato Homura. She was born on September 2, 1994. Category:StArs Category:Girl Groups Category:Discography Category:OCs Category:Fan-Made Groups Category:Females Category:Former Members Category:The Company Category:Center Of The Group Category:Face of The Group Category:Lead Vocalists Category:Leaders Category:Lead Dancers Category:Main Vocalists Category:Main Rappers Category:Main Dancers Category:Vocalists Category:Visuals Category:Discography with CD Category:Discography with MVs